


Untouchable

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel is in the infirmary, dying of radiation poisoning.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Janet Fraiser

_I'm melting._ That would make Jack laugh.

Janet leans over me, dark hair veiling her eyes.

"Sha're," I murmur, reminded of my beloved.

She recoils. "It's Janet, Daniel," she says, unable to conceal her horror at my precipitous decline. "Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"Sha're," I reply. Oh, my love, I need you. You would hold me, rock me, sing to me.

"Jack, Sam, and Teal'c will be here soon," Janet whispers.

I close my eyes. "Can't touch them."

"No, you won't hurt them. The radiation won't hurt them," she assures me.

She doesn't understand. I could never touch them.


End file.
